The present invention relates generally to an envelope structure which includes an inside, detachable bangtail flap. In particular, the present invention relates to an envelope structure which includes in combination, an inside bangtail flap, and a full access opening means located within the rear panel.
Full access opening means as employed in the present invention are known in the art. As used herein, the term full access opening means is intended to refer to any opening means that fully releases the top portion of an envelope panel to which the closure flap is adhered. In general, the panel in question is the rear panel since most envelopes have a closure flap attached to the front panel. Examples of such opening means are those that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,749, entitled "Easy Open Envelope" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,511, entitled "Quick Opening Envelope". Likewise, envelopes which include bangtail flaps as contemplated by the present invention are known as shown for example in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/324,594, filed Jun. 3, 1999 and assigned to the present assignee herein. However, the present invention discloses for the first time the combination which includes a full access opening means and an inside bangtail flap in an envelope structure wherein when the envelope is opened, the bangtail flap is exposed and elevated from its location within the envelope for easy access.